federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Tahmoh Almin
Introduction "I first killed someone at sixteen," he said as he leaned back on his bed. "This little shit of a bolian was hitting on my girl so I knocked him out and spread his bits in the river. Killed her after too cause she was pregnant with the guys kid." Tahmoh just shrugged. "To get in though, I seduced this one girl on Deep Space Nine. Leslie was her name..." .He shrugged, "Killing isn't that bad, you just can't get attached. That happens then well...causes problems. There is no such thing as karma, just circumstance. You kill people then yeah bad things happen because you're not some goody goody like Leslie's step family. The girl wanted so much to be loved it didn't take much effort on my part before she professed undying devotion," he said and yawned before he picked some apple out of his teeth. "Girls with daddy issues are easy targets." (Post 3753). Tahmoh Almin (played by Tahmoh Penikett) is best known for his brustish, harsh and often disconnected mentality with the Orion Syndicate. After several illegal activities, Tahmoh was arrested by Starfleet then placed on probation in exchange for his services as a bounty hunter. Currently, he is attempting to clean up his act and settle down with a family, however it is hard for a tiger to change their stripes! Family Information Immediate Family Born July 04, 2351 on Mars, Tahmoh is the oldest child of Yvette (2327 - 2366) and Connor Almin (2330). When Tahmoh was fifteen years old, he and his family took a vacation that ended horribly when Yvette was elecrocuted in a public swimming pool. Unable to handle the trauma of his mothers death, Tahmoh ran away from home eventually getting involved with the Orion Syndicate. He has one youngest sister names Renee Almin (2355). Children Delaney Almin Born April 11, 2383, Delaney Almin is the first child between Tahmoh and Mariame Almin. Born after the couple got married, she and her father had a close relationship until future plots. After a falling out with Laney, Tahmoh felt betrayed by her loyalty to her brother Noah Almin. Laney went back into the past to try and fix things, establishing a relationship with her father's past self. Connor Almin Born in 2384, Connor is the first son between Tahmoh and Mariame Almin. Connor was named after Tahmoh's father. Melissa Almin Born 2389, Melissa is the youngest child between Tahmoh and Mariame Almin. Melissa was named after Mariame's close friend Melissa Greenwood. Noah Almin Born March 17, 2382, Noah Almin is the only child between Mariame Almin and Tahmoh's mUniverse counterpart mTahmoh Almin. After mTahmoh (Connor Roslin)'s death in 2382, Mariame went on a downward spiral which eventually led her to Tahmoh. Though biologically related to Noah, Tahmoh alwats felt a disconnect between himself and Noah, especially as the boy grew. In Noah's teenage years the mUniverse insanity took over and Noah grew psychotic. After raping his own mother and a number of other girls, he was placed into a mental hospital only to flee to Cardassia after a treatment from Zayn Vondrehle cured him of his mUniverse side. Despite this, Tahmoh has never forgiven him for his actions. Personal Life Cadence Dainken Meeting Cadence Dainken as his sponsor into the Orion Syndicate, Tahmoh and Cadence started a sexual relationship. Drawn to his bad boy ways and he drawn to her bad girl nature, they got into an scandalous affair. Despite marrying Corban Maddix, they continued to sleep together on the side from time to time until Tahmoh developed stronger feelings. Kidnapping Cadence, Maddix came after her resulting in Tahmoh nearly dying. They currently maintain a friendship but since his marriage they have yet to be intimate. Mariame Roslin Meeting after Tahmoh was petitioned to do a bounty, he was sent after Mariame whom he discovered was already in a relationship with his mUniverse counterpart Connor Roslin. After Connor's death, Tahmoh was once again sent to claim the woman, this time being paid by Eva Dhow. Finding her as a dancer in an elusive club, Tahmoh rescued Mariame. In the process they both got attachments to the other and in an attempt to settle down, lured in by 'his' son from his counterpart, they were married October 10, 2382. In future plots, Mariame and Tahmoh have a rocky relationship that they are working to repair after the incidents with Noah. In both timelines he attempts to remain monogymous but has had a few slip ups over the years. Syndicate Joining the Syndicate at the age of 16, Tahmoh started up his career on the wrong path rather young. Killing his first person in that same year, it wasn't until May 2376 was he inducted officially into the Syndicate. His mission had been to kill a girl by the name of Leslie Pol. He seduced her and then poisoned her drink resulting in her death. He continued to work his way up in the ranks, kidnapping people and selling them on slave markets outside of the Federation. Having been caught a couple of times by the Federation, Tahmoh started to seperate more and more from the Syndicate until he faked his own death in 2379. Remaining under the radar, the Syndicate was under the impression he was deceased until November 2382 when attacked by Syndicate goons. Surviving the attack with some serious injuries to his knee, Tahmoh has so far been left alone by the Syndicate powers-that-be. Criminal Record Living inthe Federation as an ex-criminal, Tahmoh was placed on a 10 year probation where his actions and movements will be constantly monitored, as well as having to do favours for Starfleet Intelligence. His Probation started at the beginning of 2380 and is expected to be over in 2390, assuming no time is cut off. Category:Terran Category:Secondary Character - Katrina Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Civilian